Talk:Daily Tasks
From: Jrooksjr - Message Wall It is Necessary to update the page Daily Tasks Some important information is missing like the Rewards and Task depend on the lvl of the Town Hall. Also the change of the rewards and task apply the next time the favor expires (e.g if you have your capital town hall lvl 15 at the beginning on the cycle, and you upgrade it to lvl 16, you will get the upgrade in daily and task after the cycle ends) Here is the list of the Rewards by lvl of the Capital Town Hall. (note that change every 5 lvls) ; LVLs 1–5 Building material - 50 Wine - 20 Marble - 20 Crystal Glass - 20 Sulphur - 20 Gold - 150 Research Points - 10 Spearman - 2 Slinger - 3 1 Day Premium account 1 Day Steam Saw 1 Day Steam Wine Press 1 Day Steam Hammer 1 Day Steam Sulphur Paddle Wheel 1 Day Steam Crystal Drill ; LVLs 6–10 Building material - 100 Wine - 50 Marble - 50 Crystal Glass - 50 Sulphur - 50 Gold - 500 Research Points - 25 Spearman - 6 Slinger - 6 1 Day Premium account 1 Day Steam Saw 1 Day Steam Wine Press 1 Day Steam Hammer 1 Day Steam Sulphur Paddle Wheel 1 Day Steam Crystal Drill ; LVLs 11-15 Building material - 200 Wine - 120 Marble - 120 Crystal Glass - 120 Sulphur - 120 Gold - 1,000 Research Points - 50 Spearman - 12 Slinger - 15 1 Day Premium account 1 Day Steam Saw 1 Day Steam Wine Press 1 Day Steam Hammer 1 Day Steam Sulphur Paddle Wheel 1 Day Steam Crystal Drill ; LVLs 16-20 Building material - 500 Wine - 400 Marble - 400 Crystal Glass - 400 Sulphur - 400 Gold - 2,250 Research Points - 125 Hoplite - 5 Swordsman - 8 Archer - 10 1 Day Premium account 1 Day Steam Saw 1 Day Steam Wine Press 1 Day Steam Hammer 1 Day Steam Sulphur Paddle Wheel 1 Day Steam Crystal Drill ; LVLs 21-25 Building material - 2,000 Wine - 2,000 Marble - 2,000 Crystal Glass - 2,000 Sulphur - 2,000 Gold - 10,000 Research Points - 500 Hoplite - 10 Swordsman - 15 Archer - 20 1 Day Premium account 1 Day Steam Saw 1 Day Steam Wine Press 1 Day Steam Hammer 1 Day Steam Sulphur Paddle Wheel 1 Day Steam Crystal Drill ; LVLs 26-30 Building material - 4,500 Wine - 5,000 Marble - 5,000 Crystal Glass - 5,000 Sulphur - 5,000 Gold - 22,500 Research Points - 1,125 Hoplite - 20 Swordsman - 25 Archer - 30 1 Day Premium account 1 Day Steam Saw 1 Day Steam Wine Press 1 Day Steam Hammer 1 Day Steam Sulphur Paddle Wheel 1 Day Steam Crystal Drill ; LVLs 31+ Building material - 10,000 Wine - 12,000 Marble - 12,000 Crystal Glass - 12,000 Sulphur - 12,000 Gold - 50,000 Research Points - 2,500 Steam Giant - 5 Sulphur Carabineer - 15 Balloon-Bombardier - 5 1 Day Premium account 1 Day Steam Saw 1 Day Steam Wine Press 1 Day Steam Hammer 1 Day Steam Sulphur Paddle Wheel 1 Day Steam Crystal Dril I don't have the information of the Task, but they change in the same lvls of the Rewards. What Changes is the Requirement I can add, the ones i know (only 2) LVL 1-5 (I copy the info that is available in the fandom wiki page) LVL 6 -10 LVL 11 -16 LVL 16 -20 Also is missing one task, that is showed if you have Workshop with invations available. (Its Below Spend Ambrosia Task) (don't know how the task is written in english, need to be something like develop something in the workshop) Develop something on the workshop 3,500   50 Favor Probably in lvl 1 - 5 that reward also exist, but maybe is necessary to research workshop, before upgrade the town hall to that lvl (something that seems impractical) LVL 21 -25 LVL 26-30 LVL 31+ ForceofWill128, 11:20, January 29, 2020 (UTC) : Additions by Tippy674 (talk) 16:56, January 30, 2020 (UTC) : Formatted and Wikified by 18:43, January 30, 2020 (UTC) :: I will try to add this information to the main page today if I can, unless someone else beats me to it! -- 18:46, January 30, 2020 (UTC)